


Mysterious Skin

by Devilc



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Heroes For Hire (Comics), Iron Fist (comics), Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: Comics, Identity Porn, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Secret Identity, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Rand slips into the Daredevil costume and it's a liberating experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I first began to ping on the slash potential for these two when I read that scene in Bendis' Daredevil Run where Luke Cage and Danny Rand pay a visit to Daredevil. And Daredevil's amused that Danny has heartburn from the yakisoba noodles he had about 90 minutes ago — here's a guy who's an incredible martial artist and can focus his chi to give himself an iron fist or use the same energy to heal and he's got an upset tummy.
> 
> And then Danny doesn't realize that Matt Murdock's blindness really isn't an act. It was so cute.
> 
> And then Matt was arrested and put on trial for being Daredevil, and Danny, without being asked assumes the mantle. A guy who has his own identity as a superhero — a not very famous one, not when compared to Daredevil — and just does it because ... somebody has to do the right thing by Matt.
> 
> And then there's that vignette in the recent Civil War tie-in where Matt asks Danny if he can take up the costume one more time, because he's got some other, unfinished business, and Danny's all ... "It's an honor ". And he seems to love that Daredevil costume, seems to love being Daredevil as much as being Iron Fist ...?
> 
> You bet your ass my mind went to a Danny/Matt place.

He didn't mean to start having _feelings _ for Matt Murdock. For so many years he'd been half in love with Luke ... and then Luke found Jessica ... and Danny royally fucked things up when he treated her like "flavor of the week" but she'd ended up being the one Luke had a kid with and then married. And Danny had acted like a jealous prick all the way through, and things between him and Luke these days were full of things better left unsaid, full of things that needed to be said, should have been said.

It didn't help that the whole thing had forced Danny to look and the mirror and realize that his relationship with Misty was based on transference.

~oo(0)oo~

One of the things that Danny had always admired about Matt was his grace in motion. He made perfection look easy. He didn't fight so much as dance. His movements sang with the joy of motion, of being in that body, of being_ alive_.

He and Matt didn't have a whole lot in common, but they did share that — Matt was the only other person he'd met who seemed to "get" the martial arts the same way.

And when Matt was arrested, held without bail and sent to Rykers to await arraignment, Danny knew what he had to do. He was quite possibly the only other person on the planet with the skills to mimic the moves of Matt Murdock.

Being that he and Matt were of the same height and build, Matt's suit fit him without needing any adjustments.

And putting it on?_ It was like ... _

It wasn't that the suit was rank and not clean. But even when washed in some sort of unscented detergent, it still had (worked deep into the weave of the fabric) something that could only be called "essence of Matt". Danny sucked it deep into his lungs. It helped him get into the right frame of mind. He needed to move like Matt, act like Matt, not like Iron Fist, _not like Danny Rand_.

And as he capered over the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen, performing acrobatic power moves that drew gasps of admiration and dismay, it was all he could do to not shriek his joy to the heavens. He felt so very _very_ alive, more alive in a way than when he had plunged his hands into the molten, fiery heart of the dragon.

Danny Rand was the burnt out figurehead CEO of Rand-Meachum incorporated.

Iron Fist was the yesterday's-news former partner of Luke Cage. A serious martial artist and mystic.

But Daredevil? Man without fear. Man without limits. Man not bound by fixed forms. A _free _ man.

And as Danny did a back handspring across the roof of a warehouse — just the way Daredevil would because he could — he realized he wanted to feel this way, live this way, _be_ this way — forever.


End file.
